True Legends: Ghirahim's Demise Part 1
by Adire Ashcroft
Summary: Here you have it. A final showdown between our hero Link and demon lord Ghirahim. Who will win? Who will be victorious? And most importantly who will die trying? (Also, how the heck did they wind up in Chicago?)
1. The Ultimate Battle

Author's Note

I do not own Zelda in any way (I wish). This is my first fanfic.

PS. The italics represent thought or dreaming.

One: The Ultimate Battle

The city was in ruins. Chicago had been devastated by a fierce battle. This was it. This was Link's moment of truth. He was facing Ghirahim the Demon Lord the last remnant of what was Demise. Demise had been already done in. Link knew he couldn't have one of Demise's disciples wandering about and creating havoc.

Buildings were aflame,people were crying on in anguish,all hell had broken loose.

Ghirahim the pale demon glared at Link,"You will never defeat me stupid Sky Child! I am everlasting. My master may be gone, but I am not. Tonight you die."

" Oh that will be the day." Link retorted.

Ghirahim sneered thinking, _I don't know how much more I can take. The Sky Child is putting up quite a fight. Too bad all his efforts have been in vain._

Once again the two faced each other on the empty street, Link appeared confident and sure of himself which infuriated Ghirahim and his ego.

_I can do this I can save Zelda and the_ world, Link thought.

Ghirahim stared at Link with his large, black, soulless eyes.

"Oooh you're scary."Link said, grinning,"Please don't hurt me!"

"Enough! I'm sick of your incessant babbling, it's time to silence you forever."

"You speak nonsense. Kill me I dare you."

_Typical human. Arrogant,naive...stupid. What fools they are. I wonder how they've survived this long. No matter. Once the girl is within __my clutches the world will be mine for the taking. I am so smart!,_thought Ghirahim.

"Pitiful. I thought you were more intelligent and would realize your life is in danger. Oh well, there is no medicine to cure a moron."

" Shut it Ghirahim. Don't play coy, I know what you can do. Change to your true form. Show me your full potential."Link snarled.

"If you insist. I'll show you at my height of perfection. This is a battle you can't win."

Ghirahim became hard as rock. His skin turning ebony, intricate designs bursting across his body. Ghirahim's teeth became fangs, The gem that was once at his waist had moved to his chest. Link noted Ghirahim was more muscular.

_Blinded by fury. Ghirahim's so dumb. He's so mad he's showing his weakness, _Link pondered with a smirk.

Ghirahim flashed Link an evil smile that made Link's blood run cold.

"As you know already I am a weapon of mass destruction,and it's the truth. Look around you. Look what we have done."

Link glanced around at his surroundings. He saw a car on fire, buildings broken, police cowering behind their cars (Like the guards of Castle Town.), and a hobo shivering with fear in a cardboard box.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of defeating me." Link growled, baring his teeth.

Ghirahim chuckled darkly.

"BOO!"Ghirahim roared at the surrounding crowd.

There were multiple shrieks among the cops. Some fat cop on a megaphone shouted,

"Please um...please stop fighting! By order of the Chicago police."

Ghirahim sneered.

Suddenly the police car by Link's side exploded, giving a dying wail. The fat cop became airborne.

"Why'd you do that for?! Your fight is with me!" Link hissed, seething with rage.

"Jealous aren't we? The fat moron was getting on my nerves. These cops are quite pesky."

"Fight me!"barked Link.

"Eager. I like that."

In an instant Ghirahim had Link by his neck.

"What happened Sky Child? Cat got your tongue?'

Link struggled against Ghirahim's iron grip. Blood rushed to Link's head, he couldn't breathe. His face had turned crimson and Link swore he could feel his eyes popping out,

"Now I'm going to snap your pretty little neck."Ghirahim purred, bloodlust in his voice.

_He's going to kill me! He's seriously gonna kill me! Not without a fight._

Link poked Ghirahim's eyes with his fingers, Ghirahim cried out in pain.

"So now we're playing dirty? Wow you must be desperate. The hero himself resorting to dirty tricks. What a shame. I thought you were better than that."

Link rolled his eyes,_ Ghirahim's just talking stupid shit again. Oh whatever._

Link sliced violently, while Ghirahim blocked the blows with his arms. When Link saw an opening he quickly stabbed, Ghirahim laughed.

" You call that a stab? I'll show you a stab.",Ghirahim took out his blade and almost brutally stabbed Link.

"Surprised? I thought so. This is hero's work. You're just barely a man, no you're a boy."

_He's weakening. I will bring him to his knees, make him beg for mercy. Soon he will be as weak and pathetic as the other humans. Imagine the hero losing his cool because of me! Just the thought gives me the giggles._

Ghirahim smiled coldly at Link.

_What's he smiling about? It must be one of his sick fantasies. Ghirahim is such a fucking creep. People like him deserve to die._

"Be nice. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight? This s your last warning."

A look of disbelief crossed Link's face, _Last warning? What am I a kindergartner? Who does he think he is? What a douche, always trying to belittle me. We'll see who has the final warning._

_" _Have I been bad? OK no more stalling Ghirahim. Let's finish this. Here. Now."

The two figures clashed, demon and hero.

" If your master is dead how are you going to have world domination? I'm not as stupid as you think." Link said.

Ghirahim flashed his fangs," No one should suffer through the nuisance that is you. I don't need my master for this. I am the Great Demon Lord Ghirahim! Further more I have a certain rule that I live by... Never underestimate the enemy. I never doubted you."

A look of surprise came across Link's face,_ Oh no. I slipped up, and in the most important fight in my life. To be a hero I must be expressionless and have an __iron will. I'm going to do the ultimate move._

"Does that surprise you Sky Child?"

Link regained his composure and snarled," Your master has fallen. How are you so sure you won't share his fate?"

Ghirahim cackled.

Link charged the Master Sword by raising it skyward. The hero declared with much power," The sword of evil's bane will smite thee, as it has done to others of dark intentions. Good, light wins over evil, darkness. You shall die by my hand."

Incredulous Ghirahim murmured," Reciting poetry at a time like this? What is this nonsense you speak? Your poetry is terrible. Why are all humans such illiterate fucks?"

Then it hit Ghirahim like a tidal wave. It was so obvious, how hadn't he seen it before? The sword raised skyward, the words flowing from the hero's mouth, sealing Ghirahim's fate.

_I must put a stop to this. But how?_

Suddenly Ghirahim knew,_ I'll snatch that stupid sword and he'll be defenseless! That sword is the only thing between me and victory._

Ghirahim grabbed the blade from the tip, it burned. The demon cried out in agony,_ That toy will not be the end of me!__  
_

Once again Ghirahim mustered the strength and threw the blade from the hero's hands. Ghirahim then snatched Link's shield and sent it to the police.

"Better."

"Fight like a man asshole."

"I am not a human. I don't have to listen to anything you say. This isn't a game."

Link bolted in an attempt to reclaim his blade, but Ghirahim ran so fast Link's eyes couldn't register the movement. The hero crashed into the demon and fell to the concrete ground.

_I've won! I knew the Sky Child didn't stand a chance against me. If I defeat him, wouldn't that make me stronger than my master?_

" Any last words pathetic human?"

"Yeah I'd like you to know my name is Link, and you're the biggest dickhead I've ever met. Also...", with super fast reflexes, Link brought a rock to Ghirahim's head.

_I hope this plan didn't backfire. Last thing I need is to be chased by an angry demon, _Link prayed mentally.

Ghirahim had the strangest smile plastered on his face," You haven't seen the last of me."

Ghirahim the Demon Lord collapsed, unconscious or possibly dead.

Link stood with his mouth wide at his deed. His heart was racing, his body frozen and eyes taking in the scene. The heroloked over the body cautiously,_ Knocked out he almost looks peaceful. It's time to end this._

In the rubble Link found the Master Sword waiting. Reunited with the sacred sword, Link held it high over his head, directing it at Ghirahim.

"Good-bye you bastard."

There were many gasps among the crowd. The hero saw a mother cover her child's eyes. Then an ambulance came to a halt where Link was standing. The ambulance doors burst open, people ran out with a stretcher. Link blocked the EMT's path (EMT is that what you call them?) standing in front of Ghirahim. Taking out his bombs the hero said in a dangerous tone," Step any closer and I'll blow this place up. I'm not even kidding. Are you idiots or something? This guy...no, demon was gonna take over the world. You stupids listening?"

Some of the EMT's backed away, a feeling of dread in the air.

" Sir you just had a fight with your friend." a woman among the EMT's whispered.

Link contemplated over back-handing her.

" Friend? FRIEND?! This faggot is NOT my friend! I wanted him to die! I mean look at him, does he look human to you guys?"

" That sure is a funny get-up he has on. Alright load him up boys!" barked an EMT.

Link drew the Master Sword and bellowed," I'll kill all of you. If I have to sacrifice a few dumbasses for the world, then so be it."

The cops, the EMT's, the crowd let out a collective gasp. A few cops had their guns pointed at Link.

" Go ahead, shoot me."

Instead of a gunshot, he felt a million electrical currents travel through his body. His heart stuttered in his chest. The last thing Link uttered before passing out was," Stupid pigs."

~Afterword~

FINALLY. End of chapter one. This was grueling to type out. I will continue this and that is a promise. If you think I could improve please do tell me. If you're wondering which Link I'm talking about, well I'm talking about all of them in general. I've mixed them all into one. If you were sharp I assume you caught some Twilight Princess references. I apologize for any confusion. Think of this series as a TV show. See ya. :)


	2. Later in the Hospital

Note: I don't view my self very creative. I thank everyone who's looked at my story, it's given me a bit of encouragement. I k now the title for this chapter sucks and I apologize. I have a tendency to generalize things. Now on to the story.:)

Two: Later in the Hospital

Link awoke slightly dazed.

"Where the Hell am I?"moaned Link.

"Oh good you're awake." a feminine voice mumbled.

Link turned his head to only to the right to only find Zelda staring back. Impa, or the stupid goddess serving dog as Ghirahim liked to call her, was standing beside Zelda.

Zelda as usual had her swept up into a loose ponytail, her blue eyes glistening. Impa as always remained silent but observant, her face emotionless.

" What happened? Is Ghirahim dead? How did I not get arrested?" Link asked.

"Ok. The cops used a taser on you and you out for a bit. I'm not sure about Ghirahim. I just hope he's dead so this can all be over. As for you, I told the cops you're bipolar and your medication was failing. They bought it. Next time don't make such an ass of yourself."

"Shut up Zelda, you're lucky I'm here to save your sorry ass."

"Ouch that hurts." sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Link growled. Looking around, immediately Link knew he was in a hospital.

_Well aren't I observant_, Link thought.

"Link we have to act like we care about Ghirahim so they'll let us see him. By that I mean, make sure he's dead and burns in the fiery pits of Hell!"

"Ok, whatever you say _Princess_."

Afterword

Sorry for such a brief chapter. I'll write more I promise. I think people aren't looking at my stories because they think my ideas are _bizarre_. I'd love to hear some input from someone else. The next chapter will be better. I also thought I needed to cut back and stop writing such long chapters, because they're an eyesore.


	3. The Disturbing Dream of Ghirahim

Note: I kind of made this legend off the top of my head. I know the Tetraforce doesn't exist (nor does the Triforce for that matter.) This is basically like Oot except with a few tweaks.

* * *

One: A Fallen God

Long ago, the land of Hyrule was nothing but chaos. For some reason unknown, three golden goddesses descended from the heavens. Din, Nayru, and Farore were their names. Out of the pandemonium, they were able to create order. Hyrule had been a barren wasteland, but with the efforts of the goddesses combined, they made a new world.

Din, the goddess of Power made the earth with her strong flaming arms.

Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom gave law and order to the land.

Farore, the goddess of Courage, with her rich soul created the beings that would inhabit the world.

With their labors finished, the goddesses returned to the heavens. The point where they had left the world, a precious relic was created. The Triforce. The place where the Triforce was held soon became known as the Sacred Realm.

However, there was another sacred figure. Oni. His origins are unknown, but he did possess otherworldly powers. He was unhappy how the goddesses had left the world, so he intervened. Oni made the greatest contributions of all.

Balance, to keep some sort of order.

Adaptation, giving creatures the ability to adapt in the harshest environments.

Lastly soul, which gave humanity emotions and morals. Without a soul, people would wander the world as monsters.

That was when the Tertaforce was created.

Oni had been known as the protector of mankind and the God of Wrath.

The goddesses and Oni knew their world wasn't perfect and malevolent forces were at work.

Then out of almost nowhere came Oni's fury. Oni began to raiding villages and demanding outrageous amounts of money, which people didn't have.

Enraged, Oni destroyed towns and villages in cold blood. Oni had transformed into a bloodthirsty demon.

Still there was those that remained loyal to Oni declaring he only killed the wicked. But that was not the case for Oni, for he had lost touch with all reality.

With mounting pressure and threats from the goddesses, Oni decided to create his own world where he would never ne accused of any wrong doings. Oni challenged the goddesses and took the form of a wolf to fight them.

The goddesses knew they couldn't win for they were all immortal, so instead the goddesses sealed Oni away along with dark world.

The once proud god had become a terrible burden. He was branded with the name " Fierce Deity".

Before the Fierce Deity was banished he spoke to his followers. His final words were: I will rise again. I shall be reborn within a mortal's body. Look among your kind, if you see an inverted triangle it is I. Do not let this legend die.

With the Fierce Deity exiled, the goddesses took matters into their own hands. They gave every person the ability to become animals. At the age of eighteen the blessing would take hold. In the transformation sequences there were always animals that were the same. The wolf was left out, for it brought memory of Oni. All people have an animal guardian that guides them and protects them from dark forces. But if there were ever a person who reached the age of eighteen and was unable to transform, the goddesses would know the Fierce Deity had returned.

The goddesses couldn't understand what had led to Oni's fall. The goddesses promised that if Oni were ever to return they would " search for him to the end of time."

The Fierce Deity has yet to return.

* * *

Afterword: Was that any good? Personally I think the Fierce Deity is a badass. This took me FOREVER to type. Any comments would be nice. Till next time.


	4. Return

Note: I wouldn't have been able to type a new chapter without Guest and Zeldafan2626. Thanks for the support :). Sorry this is so brief, I wanted to leave people hanging (and they're probably going to hang for a LONG time.) Also I should mention I have written most of this

* * *

Epilogue: Return

"You did it Link! The terror that was Ghirahim is finally dead!" Zelda cheered.

"Don't you mean hooray some stupid ass demon isn't going to rule over us."

"Um, yes! Of course!"

"Thank Farore this nightmare is over." Link said and smiled.

Then there came an annoying beeping.

"Your Grace, look.", whispered Impa.

Link, Zelda, and Impa had all frozen on the spot to only see the heart monitor... Ghirahim was **_alive_ **

"Ghirahim?"Link uttered, still in shock.

That's when the demon opened hie eyes...

* * *

Afterword: Ha ha! I cut off at the worst part. Imagine the end of the chapters as a show going to commercials. I promise to write more. Epilogue doesn't always mean the end. Well toddles!


End file.
